Clog and sandal-type footwear is gaining in popularity due to such footwear's comfort, simplicity and flexible styling. A conventional clog, for example, includes a footpad or sole portion that is typically attachable to the foot by straps over the instep, toes and/or ankle. Various clog and sandal designs are available, including sandals suitable for formal wear, sporting wear, casual wear, and/or beach wear. For example, a thong is a type of sandal having a sole, such as a flat rubber sole, that is held onto the foot by a strap that slips between the big toe and the second toe of the user's foot.
With recent advances in the design and production of polymeric materials having desirable cushioning, traction, appearance, strength and resistance to wear, sandals are becoming popular that are made predominantly from elastomeric and other polymeric materials. Such sandals have advantages in design options, manufacturability, and comfort.
Many sandals, such as thong-type sandals, or flip-flops, rely on a strap attachment at the forward portion of the foot, allowing the heel portion to move away from the foot during use. An advantage of flip-flop-type sandals are that they are very easy to slip on, or take off, and they are very comfortable to many users. Another style of sandal includes a strap or other support structure that extends around the back of the user's foot, and generally over the top of the user's heel, to hold the heel portion of the sole in closer proximity to the user, and to more securely attach the sandal to the user's foot. However, sandals with a conventional heel strap can be uncomfortable to the user, and are more difficult and time-consuming to put on and take off.
Typically, a user must elect between a flip-flop style sandal and a heel strap style sandal.